Father Christopher Harris
Father Christopher Harris is an Catholic Priest, a street preacher, and a member of The Eternal Knights. One of the more senior members of the clan, and one of the only members to be sanctified as a priest of the Roman Catholic sect, he takes his position in the Knights as a serious and holy endeavor. Having been involved with many other members of the world of clans and guilds, he's a known figure for the Knights and a loyal spokesperson in diplomatic and combat situations. Chris is primarily a scholar for the clan, an excellent archivist and yet trained in combat. Recently, due to the gift of ''Siduri'' from fellow Knight Xiahou Yan, the priest has been slowly but steadily changing into something, or someone, else. Biography Early Life Christopher Harris has always been a man of faith. Raised in the Roman Catholic Church, first as an orphan in a Catholic adoption house, then in a strongly Catholic foster home, raised by a man and a woman who believed very strongly in the Lord God and Jesus Christ. When he was a man, he was sent to seminary school, to become a priest. Graduating as a full priest, he became Father Christopher Harris. However, he never got a parish of his own. He had grown into his full strength by then, and realized that he had a gift from God, and so he put it to use. He went back to school, this time in law enforcement. He also studied ninjutsu on the side, and became quite proficient. He graduated school again, but this time with knowledge of the law, and how to use it. Being both a priest and a law enforcement officer, he began fighting back against the evils of society from where he could, which was mainly by taking care of local crime. However, he wasn't quite satisfied with this. It didn't feel like he was doing enough. One day, however, he encountered something he had not expected. At a church, he touched one of the pews, and instantly his gift showed him something spectacular. A member of a group known as The Eternal Knights had been in this church. For weeks after, Chris delved into this group, doing all the research he could into it. He even went to the Vatican, and got access to their most private Library to research what he could about this group. And then he went and found them. He became kind of a resident historian for the group, accepted quickly by the Dame Valient Caelastine. The Eternal Knights The Early Years His life in the clan seemed to begin immediately, as his first mission threw him together with the Dame, Diana Bishop, and a Neo-Angel named Adam, later found to be Xiahou Yan. The three of them journeyed to Jerusalem, where Chris found himself assisting Adam in the search for Eden's Cradle. Beneath the city, they were assaulted by Santiago, who desired the religious artifact held in the vault in the Cradle, thought to be the crown of thorns worn by Jesus Christ. Sir Dekar Rose, a lost Knight and the love of the Dame, mysteriously appeared to face Santiago, while Adam took on Santiago's angelic minions. Chris managed to save the Dame and himself, igniting a form of divine, fiery gift by using The Tear Chronicles known as Holy Fire. The whereabouts of Adam, Dekar, and Santiago were all unknown at the time. During Chris' lengthy healing process, he still managed to be busy. Attending a political and diplomatic meeting, he managed to make ties with other clans on a personal level, including Jasper Icarus of Icarus Enterprises. Also during this time, he was introduced to new Knights, one of which happened to be Avery Danrelle. Even then, there was an attraction. Chris felt the first glimpses of real romantic feelings for this blind and beautiful woman, and as a Catholic priest, he was confused. They continued to work together, however, as Knights. When he had healed enough to function normally, he aided in defending New York City from an attack by many evil members of the C/G world, including Sura DeCerna, Leonette, Ei Itou and others. There, he was once again grievously wounded by Ei Itou, and had to go back to the Eternal Knights' mansion for healing. As he recovered, he managed to explore his friendship with Avery on a much deeper level. On an excursion with Avery and Finn Donnan to procure resources for Avery's secretive android project, they were assaulted by Aeacus Nevenda and Atticus Takanowa, clan Eclipse members who feared Avery's plans were too destructive for their own good. Drugging and torturing Avery and causing Chris even more injuries. But having used his psychometry on Miss Danrelle, he found their attachment increased exponentially. He managed to meet Aeacus some time later, at the (cancelled?) wedding of Syeria Kameryn and Spike, and managed to repay a tiny amount of what the man owed Avery by slugging him in the jaw at the front of the church. He also attended the first Auction House, hosted by Yuji Hanbridge and involving the entire world of C/G. There, he won for the Knights three Devil's Fruit, including Bara Bara, a fruit which he would later consume that would grant him the power to separate his limbs from his body, and a reverse-engineered fusion cannon. During a call from Jasper Icarus, he also received the funds to purchase a fully operational Gundam Unit. This caused more than a little upset. His healing finally complete, he managed to be involved in the Bermuda Incident, an event which kicked of a vast network of events revolving around the capstones. He, Avery's android K.G., and Garcia Dominic all made their way to the Bermuda Triangle. There, he saw again, for the first time since Jerusalem, the neo-angel Adam. Only now, Adam had achieved more power than was previously thought possible, revealing his name as Xiahou Yan, and held in his arms the map, carved into an obsidian cross, that would lead to the prized capstones. Many arrived at the deserted island to find an enormous Tree of Sephiroth, including Aeacus, Tabris, and Tipahurate. To protect the capstones from evil hands, Yan split the cross. K.G. managed to retrieve pieces, while others found their own, leading to the capstone storyline. Chris managed to join in the fight at the Sistine Chapel, but did not manage to win the capstone. At Pinguan Pass, however, Avery (in K.G. again) managed to find and keep a capstone, which they hid at great expense. As the fighting continued in other parts of the world, Chris and Avery realized the truth: they were in love. At the annual St. Valentine's Day Masquerade, Chris confessed his love. The decision to act on it was not made at this point. Using another piece of the map, Chris made his way into Honduras, along with Dr. Jordon Kendall, Brynn Vega, and Cerysin. They were soon joined by Allen Mercury and Midnight of clan Eclipse, Doleur, and reinforcements from their own group in the form of Skie Nathaniel Talent and Huggie. The group made their way into the mountains, where they found a hidden temple of Mayan creation, out of place in Honduras. Underneath, they discovered The Mantle, a facility guarded by a creature occupying a vast lake under the mountain. Skie, Brynn, Doleur, and Chris went on, leaving others outside the cavern or holding back the monster, only to find that the Mantle was a vast, experimental facility of unknown origins. In the heart of the facility, where a sun burned in a huge sphere, Chris met Yan once more. Only this time, the neo-angel granted him a gift: ''Siduri''. The capstone, Yan said, was missing. But Siduri would serve him well. Chris was forced to return to New York quickly, however, because of news that Avery had been nearly killed. She had electrocuted herself on K.G., and was in a coma. Out of his mind with terror, Chris didn't have time to explore the sword before he had met his love, and soon she woke from the coma. Now, however, she had been granted abilities of her own, technopathy. Together, Chris and Avery went back to her native Canada, where he helped her heal, studied the powerful Siduri, and delved into their own relationship together. The Return Years Almost a year later, Chris and Avery returned to find the clan strangely sparse, the Dame gone, and no real clue as to what was going on in the wider world. In a grateful homecoming at the Manor, they met new recruits Ravyn Patierno and Janus Farriah and old friends Skie (with his charge Audrey Lyca Talent in tow) and Yan. Yan, having gifts to give, was distracted by Skie, and as they spoke, the NEST Cartel made an entrance into the front hall. Hired by the Circus to find the Dame, Angel Rayez, Daen Caedise, and Atticus Takanowa destroyed much of the front of the Manor in search of the leader of the Knights, with Aaron Mathers covering the exterior in a helicopter. They were repulsed, but Chris, his body changing into something completely new due to Siduri, found himself much different. The sword, having injected the eidolon of Gilgamesh into his body, was slowly but surely turning him into the ancient demi-god himself. In the aftermath of the battle, a house maid named Kaitlyn was found dead, and the threat was emphasized in their minds. Realizing that the Dame was in trouble, Chris went to Europe in an attempt to protect her. The rest of the Knights scattered, in order to find who and why there was an attack in the first place. At the St. Valentine's Day Masquerade, Chris found the Dame and informed her of the attack at the mansion and the death of Kaitlyn. When the masquerade was done, Chris spent time doing investigations of his own, never straying far from Valient. But when the Dame went to Georgia to meet with a seemingly-calm Judas Gaebel, she was attacked, and the resultant shock put her into a coma. Skie was the first on the scene, and he called Chris in, the priest berating himself and taking both the attack on the mansion and the attack on the Dame hard. Skie convened the Queen's Order, a group of veteran Knights that acted as a "war council", and proposed a reconnaissance and retaliation against Judas. Chris leant his full support. When Skie left, Jordon asked about Avery, who had avoided the council in an attempt at neutrality. The priest took Kendall to see Avery, and Avery was asked to accompany the doctor around the world on a certain mission. Chris, feeling jealous and more like Gilgamesh than ever, was left to close up the mansion, move the Knights to a safer HQ, and begin planning for war. This storyline is ongoing. Powers Chris has the power of psychometry, the ability to read the past in all things. This power is temperamental, and only shows him what it wishes to show him, but it is his first, and only, inherited post-human ability. Chris also has the ability to break his body into multiple pieces, due to his ingestion of one of the Devil's Fruit, Bara Bara. Bara Bara allows the user to split his or her body apart and control the pieces at will, also becoming permanently immune to being cut. However, in order to split apart one of the bodys parts must remain grounded, or act as normal. For example, his feet would continue to walk on the ground while his arm separated from the body. In his reading of The Tear Chronicles, Chris was granted divine power in the form of his Holy Fire. He calls it a gift from God, as it is not a post-human ability. The fire is invisible, and it does not feel hot to anyone near him. However, it feels very hot to him. The flames burn spiritually as well as physically, his skin burning and bubbling as well as causing a deep, flaring pain to burn in his soul. The Fire is good for defending against incoming projectiles, and it can actually burn certain attackers, if he concentrates hard enough on it. It is mostly a defensive wall, a nearly-complete blocking of everything on one side. However, the longer he holds it up, the more it burns him. Due to Siduri's effects, Chris is also changing into the demi-god Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh possessed great physical powers, supernatural strength and speed as well as high endurance. There may be others, but they are as yet unknown. Chris currently has only a small amount of these abilities, but they are growing. Gear Chris has been a priest for as long as he could, and has been very priest-like in his gear. For the most part he wears simple outfits, light blue button-up shirts and dark jeans, sometimes dress pants, are among his favorite outfits. When he goes out, he wears a long dark black leather overcoat that covers his entire body and is quite stylish. Black shoes or dark sneakers finish off his outfit, whatever he happens to be wearing. He usually wears his clerical collar on every shirt, unless he wishes to be a little more discreet and unnoticeable. When in battle, Chris does have slight knowledge of martial arts, but is by no means a master. As such, he is normally against heavy armor. A bulletproof vest and tactical gear are sometimes worn, but for the most part, he trusts in his own weaponry, or does fight at all. A sworn pacifist, he tries very hard not to need use any of the weapons he brings, but he is nothing if not practical. When post-humans battle, there is always a chance of danger. As stated above, he carries the following at different times, and never all at once: * ''Siduri'' * The Orb * The Tear Chronicles * Remington 870MCS Shotgun His primary weapon has become Siduri. See Also * The Eternal Knights Category:Characters